


Beautiful moment

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Beautiful moment, do not pass away! (Goethe's Faust)





	Beautiful moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (sadly) and I'm not good with English (it's not my first language).  
> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GSWc3S3FY0

„Beautiful moment, do not pass away!”

 

Mitch knows these words. But if you ask him, he honestly has to said, he just couldn't tell from when and where. He just knows, that he missed his chance. He knows it now, looking how his men is leaving, kissing him one last time, before he come back to LA, working his everyday work and waiting for Mitch to come back from another tour.

Mitch looks at his wedding ring. He’s standing in doorway to his hotel room, watching the men he life with.

He still doesn’t know why he agreed when he was asked. He just let this guy slid the ring on his finger. He never had ever said _yes_.

He remember the moment, he told Scott he’s going to marry his boyfriend, he remember, watching like something dies in Scott’s beautiful eyes, even he was smiling.

There was the last times they made love. Mitch never called they bed adventures _making love_ until this night. After that… every night with every guy, even his future husband was just night full of fucking.

And Mitch knows, that he will always feel guilty of destroying Scott’s relationship. ‘Cause Scott’s too honest to do something like this and live in a lie with someone he loves. So Scott was left alone with heart broken few times harder, then every times before.

 

4 years. From that moment it last 4 long years, that he was watching Scott standing on his feet again. To see his smile...

 

His husband’s going the corridor, when these blue eyes and charming smile passed Mitch in his hotel room’s door.

“Hi, honey” he heard.

It was the moment Mitch wanted scream „Beautiful moment, do not pass away!” with all the strength he has. But he knows he missed his chance in 2009. And few more times later.

_And it's like, every time I turn around_  
_I fall in love and find my heart face down and_  
_Where it lands is where it should._  
_This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight_  
_Coz something's gotta go wrong,_  
_Coz I'm feeling way too damn good..._


End file.
